Jackson
TRTF5= Jackson Takaliken is the youngest son of Gron and Lynda, the younger brother of Charles and the father of Carson. He is a minor character that appears in the minigames of The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearence Jackson appears to be a little boy, with fair white skin along with teal-colored eyes and light brown hair. Jackson also appears to be wearing a yellow T-Shirt along with some grey pants and brown shoes. Minigames In the December 23th Minigame, Jackson is seen inside his family's car with his mother Lynda and his older brother Charles, waiting for their dad to celebrate an early Christmas at GoldieParaDiner. After Gron enters the car and starts it up, they are car crashed by Alison in his car, leaving the family severaly injured. Eventually, Charles will begin to sorrow due to the incident, and thus ending the minigame. In the KILL HER Flashback, Jackson and his family are seen fainted on nurse beds respetibely, while a Fake Doctor from Alison's gang is seen in the room. After the Fake Doctor destroys his mother's life support, the minigame will end. |-|TRTF: TDT= Jackson is a minor character that appears in both, Chapter 2 and Chapter 5 of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. Jackson is the youngest son of both, Gron and Lynda, he is also the little brother of Charles and father of Carson Biography On December 23rd of 1943, Jackson's father: Gron was getting ready to take him along with his older brother Charles, and his mother, Lynda to go to GPD for an early christmas celebration! However, his father’s boss Alison, wouldn’t let this be a normal day for them. Alison was still furious at Gron for sabotaging The Machine, Alison was thirsty for revenge. So as Jackson and the rest of his family were getting ready in the car, Alison purposely crashed his car straight into Gron’s, severely injuring the whole family. Jackson and the rest of his family then woke up in a hospital a couple hours later. It was announced there by the doctors to Gron that Jackson would actually have to go into a foster family due to the fact that his father was actually in to bad of shape to take care of him, while his older brother decided to stay with his father. Decades later, Jackson eventually married a unnamed woman and had a son which they decided to name Carson, however Jackson and his wife sadly eventually divorced and Carson’s custody was then given to him. However, one day Alison was planning on killing Jackson because he hated Gron and his whole entire family, Alison eventually found Jackson’s address by looking through the phone book. When Alison arrived at Jackson’s doorstep, he then knocked on his door. Jackson then snapped out of his worrying day dream he was having at the time to then open the door to let the person in, when he then saw a strange tall man wearing a white fedora along with a red trench coat. Jackson then said “Hello, who may you be?”. Alison then introduced himself by saying “I know all about you, infact I knew your biological father.” Jackson was very curious and wanted to know more, as he didn’t remember to much about him, Jackson then said “Please do tell me more, oh and please make yourself at home. We have coffee made and other things if you ever want anything." Alison then replied with “Thank you, but I’m fine.” After telling Jackson all about his father, Gron, Alison then eventually said “"You and your family have left a mark in my life, and that mark has changed my life forever. And i'd like to return the favor." This then confused Jackson, but before he could think about what he just said anymore, Alison then quickly pulled out a pistol before the then shot Jackson straight right in the center of his forehead, instantly killing him. Alison chuckled, then said, "Thank you for the drink by the way, you have a lovey home." Alison then left the house, and went back into his car going back to Fazbear Inc. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 JESTERSANE3.png|Jackson with his mother and older brother inside the family car waiting for his father to come in during the December 23th Minigame. JESTERSANE4.png|Jackson and his family inside their car. JESTERSANE5.png|Jackson and his family being car crashed and majorly injured by Alison. Flashback03-1.png|Jackson fainted on a nurse bed at a hospital with his family and a Fake Doctor in the "KILL HER" minigame. CorruptGame01.png|Jackson as a newborn baby being held by Gron and Lynda with Charles in the middle in the first "corrupt" minigame. Groncar.png|Jackson with his mother and older brother inside the family car. Groncar1.png|Jackson and his whole family inside their car. Output pEX22j.gif|Jackson and his whole family inside their car while its starting up. Groncar5.png|Jackson and his whole family majorly injured inside their damaged car. Son younger.png|Jackson fainted on a nurse bed in the KILL HER Flashback. Newborn.png|Jackson's sprite as a newborn baby in the first "corrupt" minigame. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: TDT characters